


Meat on the Bone

by kay_obsessive



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fantasizing, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: There are no orders for her to follow for this one. She can do what she likes with him, every piece.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Alexandria Hypatia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	Meat on the Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DryDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/gifts).



Her assistant is still fresh in her mind and on her tongue when she catches her next one, this rat creeping down her stairs and slinking through her rooms.

This one pleasingly has more meat on the bone than Vasco. She can feel it in his arms held down beneath her hands, in his thighs where she sits astride him. So much more to dig into, to rip and to tear.

Less fear than she prefers, but she likes the way he stops fighting so immediately, the look in his eyes that tells her he knows he cannot win. “I can help you,” he says, and Grim Alex laughs.

She lets go of his arms, and he keeps still, and she smiles. “You can,” she agrees and digs her hands in at his hips and claws downward, jagged fingernails catching on cloth and skin alike, red welling up in their wake. Her little trapped rat grits his teeth and groans but does not scream, does not struggle.

There are no orders for her to follow for this one, no instructions to pose his corpse for the finding, no threats to smear in blood on the walls behind. She can do what she likes with him, every piece.

She thinks she’ll keep him a while when she’s done, grind herself against his wet and ruddy bones as the blood grows sticky and thick between her legs. But for now she digs again at his hips and thighs, careful enough to tear mostly cloth this time, and thrills at his widened eyes and sharp inhale as she leans in close.

She can take her time with the rest of him, but best to make use of the flesh while it’s still this fresh and willing.


End file.
